


Journey to the Past

by HallowQueen



Category: Batman Beyond, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gideon (DC's Legends of Tomorrow) Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowQueen/pseuds/HallowQueen
Summary: Kara doesn't know what to think when Maggie Sawyer brings a bulletproof, amnesiac to the DEO. Who is she, where is she from, and how does she know so many of the Superfriends' secrets? Does she belong on this Earth, or is she from Earth-1? Is she friend or foe, and what does Sara Lance have to do with the mystery?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Sara Lance, Melanie Walker/Terry McGinnis
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Journey to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended as a one-shot for Coming Out Day but....exploded. Oops.

A long low beeping in her ear woke her up. She blinked blearily, yawning as she untangle herself from the blanket on her bunk, stretching. 

"Good morning, Cora." A voice said, seemingly coming from everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Mornin' Gideon." The girl answered, and then blinked, looking around again. Who had spoken, and where were they? She started to her feet, suddenly awake. "Where are you?" 

"I am the ship, Cora." The voice, Gideon, responded. "If you would like me to appear I can create a hologram."

"Yes, please." Cora replied, a hand on her head. 

There was a fizzing sound, and a brunette appeared in front of her. Cora blinked, feeling familiarity without recognition. "There's something wrong with me. I...can't remember...much of anything."

"We are on Earth, National City, in January of the year 2017. We are currently camouflaged as a second story on an abandoned warehouse. This is a time ship called the  _ Waverider _ , and I am the AI of the ship. My name is Gideon." The hologram told her, smiling softly at her. "I wish I could help more, but much of the ship is damaged, including my own memory banks. I know you are Cora. "

"Sounds right." Cora agreed, although she wasn't at all sure why. Time ship didn't  _ sound _ normal, but it  _ felt _ that way. 

She began looking through the things scattered around the room. A closet held a myriad of clothes, a shelf held various trinkets and knick knacks that she felt possessive of, the bed she had crawled out of was wide enough for two, but showed no evidence of any other occupants save for a black teddy bear, wearing dark jeans and a t-shirt with a bat on, that was wedged between the bed and the wall. She picked up something that looked like a phone and turned it over several times, before managing to turn it on. 

It made a whining noise, and seemed unable to connect to any sort of network, but a quick glance at the contents included several books, and a collection of photos. The faces all looked familiar, but she didn't  _ recognise _ any of them. "Do you need parts, Gideon?"

"And repairs." Gideon answered, hologram nodding. "Do you know how to do repairs?"

"Yes?" Cora replied, making a face, because she  _ felt _ as if she did. "But...I don't remember." She blew a breath between her teeth. "I'm going to get changed and go see what I can find out, out there. We're not going to find much in here, I don't think, unless there's anyone else onboard."

"You are the only member of the crew on board." Gideon replied

"Well, screw this." Cora replied, huffing out a breath.

* * *

Detective Maggie Sawyer hated days like this. She sometimes wondered if having a superhero in her city was making her go soft, because she found herself wishing for Supergirl. It wasn't a DEO style threat, more a new drug being pushed through the city, one that they had tracked back to the warehouse row of the National City Industrial Park. The place was a favourite of assholes like this, who used the easy access to the airport, port, and main highway for moving their "products." Still, she trusted her people and she knew it would work out...until a young blonde woman walked out of one of the warehouses, and right into the crowd of drug dealers.

One grabbed her, holding a gun to her head, and suddenly this went from long, protracted negotiations and a surefire arrest to a hostage situation. 

"Hey now, Rocko, put the girl down." Maggie said, voice cajoling. "You know how this works. Intent to sell won't go down nearly as rough as second degree murder."

"I'm not going back in, Sawyer." Rocko spat. "And you won't shoot when I've got a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, American dream hostage."

"I'm from Gotham, Rocko, you really think this is the first time I've had to pick getting the assholes off the street over a hostage for the greater good?" She hated it every time, but it was part of her job to make the tough calls.

The girl then spoke, looking remarkably calm. "It's okay, Maggie."

Maggie was startled, taking a closer look at the girl who seemed to be more curls than woman. She didn't recognise the girl, but the words made her heart ache. "Sorry kid, but..."

And then, she  _ moved _ . Maggie Sawyer had seen Supergirl, the DEO, and even some of the Bat-family in action, but this was something else. In two, maybe three movements the girl in a pair of jeans and a halter top had disarmed Rocko and he was unconscious on the ground.

Rocko's men didn't take this well, and one of them opened fire on the girl, unloading most of his rounds directly into the girl's chest.

Maggie felt rather than heard herself shout in the negative, but after the magazine clicked empty, the blond looked down at her chest, where her halter top was shredded over her chest, exposing nothing but pristine pale skin underneath. 

"Huh." The girl said after a moment. "I didn't remember that."

The drug runners, who had lived in a city with a Super for at least a year, stared for a moment, and then ran...directly into police custody. 

Maggie lowered her gun, and walked over to the girl. "Are you okay?" She said first, shrugging off her jacket. 

"I think so?" She replied, looking as confused as Maggie felt. "I didn't remember that." She poked experimentally at her chest. "I think I'm bulletproof."

"Looks that way." Maggie agreed, somewhat gently. "How did you know my name?"

"I don't remember." The girl replied with a shrug. "I just...did."

"What do you remember?"

"My name is Cora." She answered, ticking it off on her fingers. "I'm in National City, it's January 2017, and I need to figure out who I am and how to fix my ship."

"Ship?" Maggie repeated, moving her toward her cruiser. 

"She's over there, in that building I came from." Cora offered. 

"Do you remember how you got here?" Maggie asked, in the gentlest voice she could, afraid of scaring her. 

"No." Cora admitted. 

Maggie blew out a breath. "Okay, Cora. I've got some friends who can probably help you. Is it okay if we sit in my car while I call them?"

"Sure." Cora replied with a shrug.

* * *

"Danvers."

"Hey, it's Sawyer. I have an unknown bulletproof blond with amnesia down at the warehouses, probable alien, given she's talked about her ship. Can you meet us?"

Alex blew out a breath. "I'll put together a team and head that way. Are you okay?"

"Fine. I don't think you really need the team. She doesn't seem to be a threat."

"I'll be the judge of that." Alex replied, defensively. This thing she had with Maggie was still new, and she needed to protect it, and while Maggie was a badass and didn't need protection, Alex  _ was _ the alien expert. She was allowed to worry, but out of deference, she only brought two other agents with her to warehouse row. There was one cop working forensics, Maggie's partner was supervising, and Maggie...Maggie was waving her over to the cruiser, where the mysterious probably alien sat. 

"I know you." The alien said, staring at her hard, as if trying to figure her out. "I know I know you, but I can't  _ remember. _ "

"Deep breath, Cora." Maggie said, moving beside her. "This is Agent Danvers. She works for the DEO."

"Alex." Cora said after a moment, brow crinkling. "Alex."

"I've never seen you before." Alex replied, defensively, not sure how she felt about a mystery alien knowing her by name. 

"She knew my name too, Danvers, though she doesn't remember how." Maggie replied, voice soothing, as if it was aimed at both of them. 

Alex crossed her arms over her chest. "So what happened?"

"Caught the assholes running Vertigo out of the industrial park, it was a standoff. Cora walked out of one of the warehouses and got snatched by the main runner, Rocko. He threatened to shoot her in the head. Cora called me out by name, I was lead on negotiations, and then she disarmed him and knocked him out, before anyone could react. One of his thugs unloaded into her chest, but..."

"I'm apparently bulletproof." Cora put in. 

"Team moved in, got the main guys, some headed out after the runners, and I called you." Maggie finished, giving her girlfriend the  _ look _ that Alex knew meant she should stop posturing.

Alex tried, modulating her voice down, like she used to do when Kara was smaller and scared. "What about you, why don't you tell me how you got here?"

"I don't remember." Cora said stubbornly. "I woke up, Gideon said good morning, and I...couldn't remember anything. She told me when and where we were, and that she needed repairs, so I came out to see what I could figure out. It was just me. There was no-one else on board."

"Who is Gideon?" Alex pressed gently. 

"The AI on our ship." Cora paused, surprised that she had said  _ our,  _ because no-one else had been on the ship, but given the size, she couldn't  _ normally _ be the entire crew. "She's pretty badly damaged too."

"I'll have to take it into custody." Alex said firmly. "And then we'll take you to the DEO and see if we can figure out who you are."

The girl shook her head. "You can't!" She said, shaking her head. "I can't let anyone get ahold of a time ship! The temporal consequences could be catastrophic!" Her eyes were wide, and then she acted as if she had been slammed into a door. "I...I don't know what I just said."

Alex startled, but then paused. "Okay." She said after a moment. "Okay, we'll take you straight to the DEO."

* * *

Cora didn't bother to mention, in the back of the DEO Range Rover, that the tinted windows and the bag over her head didn't stop her from seeing where she was going. It seemed like something that would upset Alex, so she said nothing. She wasn't even sure Maggie's friend liked her, and that made something inside her ache. 

"Do you not like me?" She said finally. "Did I do something to make you angry?"

Alex blew out a breath. "I don't like or dislike you. I don't like unknowns."

"Are you  _ sure  _ you don't know me?" Cora asked again. "Because it feels like I know you."

"I'm sure." Alex said, flatly. "We'll see what the director says when we get to the DEO."

The DEO was familiar too, but Cora didn't say as much. She got the feeling Alex got more on edge every time she suggested she recognized something. She might not remember much, but she was an adult and she didn't need Alex Danvers's help. Of course, that found her sitting on a metal bench in an interrogation room the agent had called a "waiting room."

The man who appeared with Alex felt familiar as well, but he didn't  _ look _ familiar. She tilted her head to study him, confused. "I can't tell if I know you or not." She decided after a moment.

"This is Director J'onzz." Alex introduced. "Director, this is the alien Detective Sawyer alerted me to. She appears to have very little memory, but recognised both myself and Detective Sawyer by name."

"My  _ name _ is Cora." She replied, tartly. "And we're not even sure I  _ am _ an alien."

"You took multiple bullets to the chest and remained uninjured." Alex replied, quite testily in Cora's opinion. "Alien or not, you are extranormal, which is what we do here."

"I didn't  _ do _ anything wrong." Cora replied. "I left my ship, I got taken hostage, I was  _ shot at _ , and then you drove me here with a  _ bag over my head _ ."

"I'm sorry about that." Director J'onzz said easily. "If you could look at me a moment, hopefully I can solve some of the problems."

Cora looked at him. His eyes went red and then her head began to pound. both hands came up to her temples as she winced. There was a sound, and it took her a second to realize it had come from her throat. 

Suddenly, the pain stopped, and there was a hand on her forehead. "My apologies, Miss." He said, seriously. 

"S'okay..." Cora managed, swallowing hard. 

"She's not lying." Director J'onzz confirmed. "But more than that, whoever did this, it isn't  _ natural _ , someone did this  _ to her _ , the state of her mindscape, it's...there are fingerprints all over it, like someone attempted to rewrite her, but it didn't stick."

"Like Bizarro?" Alex said, angrily. "Could this be Max Lord?"

"Possibly," Director J'onzz agreed. 

"Hey guys, what's with the super-secret...oh hi." The blonde in the blue and red suit smiled at Cora. "I'm Supergirl."

Cora, who was about to protest being  _ talked about,  _ was suitably distracted. "Hey! I know you!"

"I'm Supergirl." The hero repeated. 

"No, I mean..." Cora reached into her jeans and pulled out her phone, tapping on the photo gallery. "This is you, isn't it? That one there? Do you know who I am?"

The hero stared at the phone screen for a long moment. "I haven't taken a picture like this...I mean, you're right, that's me, but..." She licked her lips. "This never happened." But no matter what Supergirl said, there, on the screen, was a photo, a selfie, of her and White Canary, whom she had met only days ago on Earth-1. They were both smiling and Supergirl had her arm around Canary. "How? Who are you?"

Cora just shook her head. "I don't remember."


End file.
